


Lightning was here

by Author_25



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_25/pseuds/Author_25
Summary: Confused what happened to McQueen, Sally goes from place to place to find out where he's gone...





	Lightning was here

(You know, reading over this again, I'm not sure if I like this. It's suppose to be a Valentines' day story and there's barely any romance in it, apart from the ending...I think it's ok, just wish I came up with something better...)(I think I might do another Valentines' day story but we'll see.)

Sally had a very busy afternoon at the Cozy Cone but it didn't help that she still had a mountain of paperwork still to take care of. Despite that, she still managed to smile. In a few moments, her beloved Stickers would come along and whisker her off to lunch. Until she realised the time...  
It was now 2 O' Clock, an hour later when they were suppose to meet up for lunch. At first, Sally thought McQueen might be late because of training but then, she remembered it wasn't like McQueen to miss lunch, especially with her. She then took off her high heels and put on her flats. She locked the lounge after her and went to find McQueen. The town was small enough so she decided to walk.

Her first stop was to go to Doc's, just to see if he was here. It was common for McQueen to spend 2 hours before lunch but to her surprise, she found Doc, with a pen in one hand and a notebook in the other, who appeared to be checking inventory.  
"Hey Sally."  
"Afternoon Doc. how's your back?"  
"It's fine, well, now it is."  
Sally stared at Doc and then at the boxes. "Oh, please don't tell me you were the one to take out the boxes and stack them..."  
"Well, I did two boxes but McQueen did the rest."  
"Wait, he was here?"  
"Yep, he came to see if I was ready to train..."

"Hey Doc, do you think you're read-Doc, what do you think your doing?"  
"What does it look like, I'm clearing out my storage room."  
"But you can't with a very sore back."  
"Well, if I don't do it now, I'll forget. The sooner this is done, the better."  
"Well, at least let me do it for you...after all, don't I need the exercise?"  
"You turn a wheel for a living." Doc snorted.  
"And so did you, and you were in top shape. Look, if you hurt your back, you're going to have to lie in bed for months. I think we both don't want that..."  
"Very well kid, get to work."  
"The sun of a gun did it and even pushed my car inside the garage."  
"So, where is he know?"

"McQueen? Yeah he was here. All that work stacking boxes..."  
"You were saying, old-timer?"  
"Don't be throwing old-timer around, you'll get replaced by a rookie one of these days."  
McQueen then headed towards his HQ when Fillmore came up alongside. "You look tired and thirsty man, why don;t I fix you up with my 'Taste of everything' fuel."  
The two then walked into Fillmore's front yard. "Taste of everything?"  
"Yeah man, it has everything. Berries, bananas, pears, apples. In retrospect, I should have called it 'Your 5 a day' drink."  
"What not call it...'Allinol'?"  
"Wow man, you just blew my mind."  
"Allinol?! What utter rubbish! Alternative fuel is worthless!"  
"It's organic fuel, man."  
"What's the difference?"  
"Uh Fillmore, what happened to McQueen?"  
"Oh, he left during the argument. Mack pulled up and he had to go collect something. I think I remember him going to Luigi's to get Guido."

"Yes, McQueen was-a here. He had-a statue that need to be take to his racing HQ."  
"Are you sure Guido's forklift are strong enough to carry that?"  
"Guido is the strongest forklift-a in the world."  
"Do I need to remind you Guido is the only forklift in Radiator Springs?"  
"Oh, stop-a worrying. This will be fine."  
Guido placed the statue of McQueen, which was bronze, and it's stand on a pallet and he carefully drove them to the Racing Headquarters. Mater was then called in to help Guido guide the state onto its holder. Then Ramone welded the statue and gave it a new coat of paint once the welding had cooled. Then Lizzie put lightning bolts on each side and Guido and Mater then lowered it down into the right place.  
"Thanks for the help guys, now I can get everything ready in Wheel Well."

"Wait, what did he mean, getting everything ready in Wheel Well."  
"I'm not to-a sure. He never told us. All I do know is Mack gave him something."  
"From what I heard, it was a box of chocolates."  
"Miss Sally,"  
Sally turned around to see Sheriff, standing by his car but with the rear door open.  
"Your ride is ready."  
Sally was confused at this but got into the car nonetheless.

The car stopped outside the motel and Sheriff told her to go to room 5. The door opened and she was very surprised. Rose petals lay on the floor and bed, the room was lit with candles, a bunch of lilacs stood on one of the dressers and a single rose on the other. But on the bed, amongst the petals was the box of chocolates, with one mysteriously missing.  
"Great surprise, yeah?"  
"Yeah, it really is."  
McQueen then pulled out a small box out of his pocket and Sally's heart stopped. But when the box opened, she got very annoyed and disappointed when she saw it was just a small chocolate. But when she took it, she got confused when she saw a small metal bar disappearing into the cushion. He closed the box and opened it the other way and there, on the small cushion, was an engagement ring. She dropped the chocolate in hand and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I'd take that as yes then." McQueen chuckled.  
"Of course it's a yes." She smiled, with tears of joy leaving her eyes.   
"I really do love you Sally." He said, caressing her cheek.  
"I love you too." She then kissed him as the candles around them danced.

(Yeah...still not like it...)


End file.
